


Screwing Up

by VaranasisPyre_1970



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Anger, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaranasisPyre_1970/pseuds/VaranasisPyre_1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon catches up with the band in Europe after his little run-in with LA's finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Mild violence, non-con if you squint your eyes and tilt your head to the side at just the right angle. Total bullshit. I have NO IDEA what the brothers' reunion was like.

Shannon trudged wearily down the hall of the French hotel towards the rooms booked for the band and staff, dragging his wheeled suitcase behind him. He’d finally managed to get his legal issues either resolved or scheduled for when the band returned to the states, and he was now able to rejoin Jared and Tomo for what remained of the European leg of the tour.

He stopped in front of a door and knocked quietly. After a moment, the door opened and Shannon was swept up in a huge Tomo hug.

Well, at least someone is happy to see me, Shannon thought, returning the enthusiastic embrace.

Tomo released him and then smacked him upside the head.

“Hey! What was that for?” Shannon asked, rubbing the side of his head.

“That, my friend, was for being a dumbass,” Tomo replied good-naturedly. “Be glad I’m not your brother.”

Shannon cringed. “Jared’s pissed, isn’t he?”

“’Pissed’ is putting it mildly. How are your groveling skills? You’re gonna need them.” Tomo cocked his head to one side. “His room’s down the hall, last one on the left. You may as well get it over with.”

“Okay. You’re probably right. Can I leave my case here, until I know what sort of reception I’m going to get?” Shannon asked, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Yeah, sure. Now go – he knows when you’re due to arrive, so you know he’s waiting.” Tomo watched as Shannon reluctantly left the room, glad to not be the target of Jared’s wrath himself.

 

Shannon hesitated at the door before knocking. This was going to be bad, he knew. He’d screwed up, and a mere apology wasn’t going to appease Jared. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

Jared opened the door to let Shannon in. Then he turned away and walked to stand in front of the picture window overlooking the city, arms folded across his chest.

Shannon stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, suddenly realizing that he’d never felt this uncomfortable in his brother’s presence before. Tomo wasn’t kidding – Jared wasn’t just pissed off. His anger was palpable, rolling off him in waves. If Shannon could see auras, Jared’s would likely be a fiery scarlet.

“Jared, I’m-“

“Sorry. Right. Of course you are. You’re always ‘sorry’.” Jared spit out.

Shannon winced. “I don’t know what else to say, Jared.”

Jared whirled around and crossed the room in a second, getting right into Shannon’s personal space and standing up to his full height to look down on his older brother.

“A DUI? What the FUCK were you thinking, Shannon?!? No. Wait. Don’t answer that. You weren’t thinking, obviously, because if you WERE thinking, you wouldn’t have gotten behind the wheel! Oh, and when were you planning to mention your lack of a license, huh? I had to hear that bit on the news, instead of from the person who SHOULD have said something!”

Shannon stepped back slightly, head lowered. Yep, this was bad – even worse than he thought it would be. “Jared, would you let –“

Jared continued to rant, his arms flailing. “Damnit, Shan, do you realize the mess you’ve made? You could have derailed the tour completely, let alone more postponements! We’ve got the tour with Linkin Park later this summer – you could have screwed that up, too. Oh, and let’s not forget the fact that you could have KILLED SOMEONE! Jesus Christ! What should I do? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t send you home and find a replacement, just ONE REASON!” Jared stopped, chest heaving and eyes flashing dangerously.

Shannon looked up at Jared, stunned. Did he really just threaten to kick him out of the band? Had it really come to this?

Swallowing hard, Shannon whispered hoarsely, “Do what you think is best, Jay.”

Before Shannon could blink, he found himself slammed facefirst into the wall, his breath knocked out of him, Jared’s strong body pinning him.

“ ‘Do what I think is best’?” Jared snarled. “Don’t I ALWAYS? When are YOU going to do the same?”

Shannon was shocked when he felt his sweatpants and underwear tugged down. Oh, God – he’s going to fuck me against the wall, Shannon realized, his cock hardening at the thought of it. He heard the sound of clothes rustling and then felt warm skin and Jared’s hard cock against his ass. Jared was breathing hard, his movements jerky and graceless, but he hesitated just a moment, waiting.

“Do it, Jared.”

Fingers were shoved hard into Shannon’s ass, making him cry out. He gritted his teeth against the sharp burn. He heard a spitting sound, then a moment later, Jared thrust himself into Shannon’s body.

Shannon shrieked with pain and his hands scrabbled against the wall, looking for purchase. Jared grabbed his hands and held them tightly, fucking him mercilessly. Shannon could feel tears streaming down his face, each thrust making him gasp and moan. Jared continued to pound into his brother, dropping his head forward and biting Shannon’s shoulder through his shirt. Jared released one of Shannon’s hands to reach down and pull roughly at Shannon’s cock.

Shannon was hurting, so much that he didn’t think he could come, but his body proved otherwise, come painting the wall in front of him. Jared thrust harder and faster, until he came with a shout, hot come filling Shannon’s ass.

Jared sank to the floor, pulling Shannon so that he slid down the wall to sit on Jared’s lap.

 

Jared leaned his head against Shannon’s back, breathing heavily. Shannon was trembling, and his breath caught every few seconds. Oh, God. What had he done? He’d hurt his brother – the one person who’d always had his back, who’d protected him since childhood. He withdrew as gently as possible, and winced when he heard Shannon whimper and felt him squirm and try to move away. Jared didn’t think he could feel any worse, until he saw blood on his cock. Leaving Shannon where he was, Jared pulled up his sweatpants and went to the bathroom, returning with a warm wet washcloth.

“Shannon, let me help clean you up-“

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Shannon shouted, backing away from Jared and jerking his sweatpants up. His face was blotchy red and wet with tears. Eyes filled with pain and betrayal stared into Jared’s. “I’m outta here. I’ll crash with Tomo tonight and fly back home tomorrow or as soon as I can get a flight.”

Shannon walked stiffly to the door and wrenched it open.

“Shannon, wait.”

“No, Jared. I’m gone. I won’t be your problem anymore.” Shannon walked out, the door snicking closed behind him.

 

Tomo opened the door to find Shannon in front of him, clothes disheveled, shaking and crying. Tomo let him inside, dragged him over to the sofa to sit down, and pulled him into a strong embrace, holding him tightly.

“Ah, Shan, what happened?”

Shannon just shook his head and didn’t answer, choking sobs making it impossible to speak.

Tomo inhaled deeply and frowned. “You smell like sex.” His eyes widened as he pulled back slightly. “Shan, did Jared-“

“No.” Shannon cut off Tomo’s question quickly.

Tomo breathed a small sigh of relief. “Okay, but was it consensual?”

“Just barely.”

Tomo swore. He’d known about the brothers’ unusual relationship for years, but this was the first time he’d heard of one of them coming close to forcing the other. Tomo pushed Shannon gently towards his suitcase.

“Go take a shower and change. I’ll be back soon.” Tomo pocketed his room key and headed out down the hall.

 

“Jared, open the fucking door!”

Jared pushed himself up from where he had been sitting on the floor since Shannon walked out and let Tomo into the room before someone called security about the yelling. As soon as he did, he found himself slammed into the same wall he’d fucked Shannon against, looking into Tomo’s furious brown eyes.

“What the FUCK did you do, Jared? What did you do to Shannon?”

Jared swallowed around the lump in his throat, his eyes burning. “I hurt him, Tomo. I hurt Shan. I was rough, really rough. He doesn’t like it like that, that’s my thing. I made him bleed. And I hate myself for it.”

Tomo’s fury evaporated at the look of loss on Jared’s face. He stepped back, allowing Jared to peel himself from the wall. “Talk to me, Jay.”

Jared walked slowly over to the sofa and sat down, burying his face in his hands. “I screwed up. I lost control. I didn’t want to hear any stupid excuses, so I didn’t listen at all. I threatened to send him home, and then I hurt him.” Jared stopped and looked up at Tomo, blue eyes swimming with tears. “He’s planning to leave as soon as he can, as early as tomorrow. I don’t think he’ll forgive me for this. I don’t think I can forgive myself.”

“Do you want him to leave?”

Jared shook his head. “No. The Echelon wants to see him, and the band needs him. I need him. I want him here.”

“You’d better figure out a way to tell him so that he’ll believe you.”

“I know.” Jared pushed his hair back from his face with a shaky hand. “I should go to him.”

“Wait a bit,” Tomo said. “He’s cleaning up right now. Give him some time to do that and calm down. I’ll text you when you should come over.” With that, Tomo returned to his room, leaving Jared alone to ponder how the hell he was going to make amends with his brother.

 

Shannon was dressed in a wife-beater shirt and clean sweatpants and sitting at the end of a chaise on the balcony with an unlit cigarette, his hair damp from the shower. His eyes were red and he looked miserable.

Tomo turned the other chair around to face Shannon and sat down.

“Feeling any better?” he asked.

Shannon shrugged. “I feel cleaner, if nothing else. Haven’t showered since LA.”

Tomo smiled. “Gotta love those cross-country followed by trans-Atlantic flights.” Tomo’s smile faded. “Shan, Jared wants to talk with you.”

“Oh, I’m sure he does,” Shannon spat sarcastically.

“Don’t be an ass. He feels horrible, and he probably thinks you hate him, though he didn’t say those exact words.”

Shannon rolled the cigarette between the tips of his thumb and forefinger. “I suppose we should talk before I fly back home.”

Tomo stood up. “I’ll tell him to come over.”

 

Jared stepped onto the balcony and looked at his brother, who was still sitting on the end of the chaise. Shannon raised his head, nodded in acknowledgement of Jared’s presence, and continued fidgeting with the still-unlit cigarette.

Jared made his way over to the chaise. Swinging a leg over to straddle it, he sat down behind Shannon, facing Shannon’s back. Putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder, he winced when Shannon stiffened at his touch.

“Shannon, I am so sorry for hurting you. I have no excuse. I was angry with you, and instead of talking with you, I hurt you. It’s unforgiveable, and I regret what I did.” Jared could feel Shannon trembling under his hand. “Tell me what happened?”

Shannon hesitated, then spoke quietly. “I wasn’t drinking, though I guess that’s what everyone thinks. I was late getting out of an appointment, and I took a pain pill because the earlier dose had worn off and the car seat made my back sore. I wasn’t expecting to be stuck in traffic so long. I took the pill on an empty stomach, and it kicked in faster than usual. Then the car stalled. Cop stopped to help, and thought I’d been drinking until I told him about the meds, but he still took me in. Safer than me driving, I guess. I’d totally forgotten about the license thing," Shannon paused, then continued. "I let you down. I told you I’d be here for you, and I screwed that up.”

Jared let go of the breath he’d been holding and apologized again. “I am so sorry, Shannon. I’m sorry I didn’t listen when you tried talking to me before.”

Shannon’s head dropped forward, and Jared could feel the tension in his shoulders lessen. “I forgive you, Jay,” he whispered.

“Shan, I hurt you. I made you bleed. That’s unforgivable,” Jared said, his tone filled with self-loathing.

Shannon turned to look at Jared. “I forgive you,” he repeated.

Jared reached out and cupped his beloved brother’s face in his hands. “When I heard about what happened, my first thoughts were ‘what if he’d been in a wreck’ and ‘what if he’d been hurt or killed’. I don’t want to lose you, Shannon. I couldn’t do this without you. I need you here. I WANT you here. Please don’t go home.”

Shannon placed his hands over Jared’s and closed his eyes, sighing in relief. His relief grew when Jared pressed his forehead against his and they sat there, quietly reconnecting.

 

Twenty minutes later, Tomo stepped onto the balcony to find his bandmates asleep on the chaise, Shannon cradled in Jared’s arms, the brothers together again.


End file.
